Many stopper arrangements for bottles are known and used. Synthetic plastic stoppers are becoming more and more established now and in recent times, being usually cheaper to produce, simpler to use, and reliably reclosable. Both screw stoppers and snap stoppers have become established, usually replacing the former metal crown cork stoppers. Exemplary of such new stoppers are those disclosed and claimed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,784 and 3,987,921.
In practice problems often arise with the so-called crown cork stoppers. These problems concern especially the re-closure of the bottles with the stoppers, the stoppers being frequently set obliquely on the bottle neck by the user such that they tilt when pressed. It also occurs that the user does not apply sufficient physical force to bring the snap stopper to snap firmly onto the bottle again by vertical pressure.
These problems per se can be avoided by the use of screw stoppers. Nevertheless, it is also desirable to improve the known screw stoppers. For instance, the screw-on torque in some screw stoppers applied by poorly adjusted closure machines can become so high that in individual cases it is extremely difficult or practically impossible to unscrew the stopper from the bottle by hand. Moreover, different consumers of bottled beverages have different requirements for bottle stoppers. Thus, while in the private field simple opening and secure re-closure would appear to be the predominant requirements, for commercial users rapid opening of the bottle is frequently felt to be the most important criterion. Moreover, of course, re-closability is desired. This signifies that the trend of the private user is more in the direction of the screw stopper, while the commercial user (e.g restaurants) places the advantages of the crown cork stopper in the foreground, but at the same time considers the re-closability of the screw stopper per se as very desirable.
To applicant's knowledge, there are no known stoppers capable of fulfilling the requirement profile mentioned above. Perhaps the attempt to close a screw-threaded bottle with a crown cork stopper of the conventional kind comes nearest to meeting the requirement profile. However, in the application of the stopper, and especially also in opening with the bottle opener, the threading is in this case damaged, re-closability is not practically possible, there is increased danger of injury by the stopper, and furthermore considerable sealing problems occur with this stopper arrangement.
The instant invention is directed to the problem of avoiding the disadvantages of the prior art, that is, the problem of producing a new stopper arrangement and a screw cap for such a stopper arrangement which can be applied simply in the filling operation, seal reliably, be satisfactorily re-closable by hand, and furthermore can be opened either manually by unscrewing or with a conventional crown cork opener.
Generally in accordance with the invention, there is provided a screw cap comprising a generally cylindrical internally threaded wall part which is closed by an upper lid surface. The wall part has at least a section which protrudes outwardly from the bottle neck or from the main surface of the wall part so as to be engageable by the lifting portion of a crown cork opener. The formation of the thread, the distance between the lid surface and the protruding section, and the configuration and elasticity of the generally cylindrical wall part are such that the cap can be engaged and removed vertically from the bottle by a crown cork opener, without screwing movement, such that the cap can be removed by unscrewing or by a crown cork opener. Preferably the removal of the cap by a crown cork opener can be accomplished without damage to the wall part such as would preclude remounting of the cap to reseal the bottle.
Preferably the internal threading of the screw cap has at least two thread turn segments which rise at an angle less than 30.degree., and for use with most conventional crown cork openers the distance of the protruding section from the upper lid surface of the screw cap preferably is not greater than 14 mm.
Due to the arrangement of several thread turn segments and the relatively shallow angle of the thread rise or pitch, a relatively shallow height of the screw cap is rendered possible, thus making possible the application of a crown cork opener or other bottle opener of the type which lifts the cap from the bottle. At the same time, the elastic character and formation of the wall part guarantees that the screw stopper can be lifted over the thread turns of the bottle and opened without any rotating movement, similarly to a conventional crown cork cap or stopper.
As may be seen, such a stopper can either be screwed on and off by hand, or opened rapidly and simply with a bottle opener of conventional type. If, therefore, rapid opening is desired, or if the opening torque of the screw stopper is too great, the operator can make use of a bottle opener. The closing of the stopper on the other hand is possible simply by screwing on, while the use of the multiple threading shortens the screw-on time. Tilting of the stopper, as in crown cork stoppers, is no longer a problem, and re-closability is assured.
The invention can be realized especially advantageously if the threading consists of at least four thread turn segments and if the end of each thread turn segment overlaps the beginning of the next succeeding thread turn segment by less than 45.degree., and preferably less than 30.degree.. In this way, on the one hand, low height or depth of the stopper and thus simple engageability with the bottle opener are ensured, and on the other hand rapid closure by, for instance, a quarter rotation of the stopper is achieved.
Especially good results are achievable in practice if the thread turn segments rise at an angle which is less than 15.degree., and preferably amounts to 6.degree. to 7.degree.. Thus, on the one hand secure self-holding of the screw cap on the bottle neck is guaranteed, and on the other hand opening is especially simplified since the thread turn segments with the slight inclination have practically the effect of the edge bead of a conventional bottle, and on application of vertical forces to the closure cap no tilting of the stopper, as in the direction of a steeply proceeding thread turn, occurs.
For the application of the bottle opener or crown cork opener, either a special protruding bead can be provided on the outer wall of the cap, or the entire edge of the screw cap can be made protruding and/or provided with ribs.
Good results are achievable if the thread profile height of the thread turn segments is less than 1 mm, and preferably amounts to about 0.6 to 0.8 mm. This on the one hand guarantees firm seating of the screw cap on the bottle neck, and on the other hand reliably renders possible the lifting of the screw cap with the bottle opener over the thread turn segments, without the wall of the screw cap being damaged, if the cap is stretched radially.
Good elasticity of the screw cap can be assured if the wall thickness of the cylindrical part in the threading region is less than 1.5 mm, and particularly if it amounts to about 1.0 mm. It has proved valuable that the wall part becomes thicker toward the lower edge, in order to guarantee firm seating on the bottle neck and good engageability of the bottle opener, but the wall thickness preferably decreases upwardly in order to improve the elasticity.
Low-pressure polyethylene and polypropylene have proved especially valuable as suitable plastic materials.
The re-closability of the screw cap in accordance with the invention can be assured especially advantageously if an inner seal part is provided which rests against the inside of the bottle neck and seals the latter, the seal section being situated at least 1 mm away from the lid top. With such a seal part, even in the case of incomplete screwing-on of the screw cap, the bottle is tightly closed on re-closure. This is of special importance in the case of pressurized or carbonated beverages.
As may be seen from the foregoing, the invention in a simple manner produces a new stopper arrangement and a screw cap for such a stopper arrangement which fulfills a plurlity of requirements, and is advantageous for various user circles and for the bottler, and which can be closed with high torque.
The invention is explained in greater detail hereinafter with reference to preferred embodiments illustrated in the appended drawings.